You're Mine
by Yoshida-san
Summary: Alaude never knew the feeling of fear. He thought it was something only the weak felt. That was until he met Giotto di Vongola, the owner of the Vongola Corp. AlaGio / AraPuri / Alaude x Giotto / Yandere!Giotto / Slight Alaude x OC for the plot / WARNING: Yaoi. Rape. Blood.


**Hello! I never thought I would post any of my stories. This is my very first story of AlaGio I have published. I'msorry in advance for any grammatic fails; English is not my first language. Please tell me your opinion, and if you do find any mistake (grammar mistakes or such) do not hesistate to tell me. I'll be more than happy~!^^**

 **Desclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the characters in there do not belong to me. Only the plot line and the OCs who will appear.

 **Warning: _Yaoi (boy x boy)._** Don't like? I suggest you turn around now. There will be _**rape**_ and _**blood**_ in the story. **You have been warned.**

* * *

 **You're Mine**

 _ **Prologue**_

How did this happen in the first place? Alaude didn't know. Suddenly, a man with an unusal golden spiky hair with beautiful sky blue eyes appeared before him. He wore a black suit with white pinestripes and a white undershirt with a black tie. The suit looked expenisve hence this man was someone rich, probably an owner of a big company. Alaude's obeservation skills never failed him or anyone else. The man who appeared before him was none other then the famous owner of the Vongola Corp., Giotto di Vongola. He was Italian, and seemed to have some business in Paris.

Giotto looked like a calm and collected gentleman, who cares for his friends and family and even the people working below for him. A lot of good rumors as been going around about him. Like he had a strong sense of justice and actively pursued what he believed was right for the people. A person who accepted eveyone regardless of their background. It also said he highly valued friendship and other bonds that he had with other people he know, and wished for their bond to be always rememebered. Another rumor said he was a forgiving person that never held any grudges. Everyone loved him and found him as the suitable leader. A leader who you would never betray.

But one thing about Giotto which nobody knew about besides his right-hand man G. was his terrible dark side. Nobody would have expected this side of such calm and nice handsome-looking gentleman. Not even the infamous Inspector Alaude, who was known to solve cases in few minutes, did. He never thought meeting Giotto would end up like this.

* * *

«I love you, Alaude.»

The golden blondie kisssed the chained french man below him softly on the lips as he brushed his hand against the soft skin.

«I won't let anyone have you.»

They were in the secret basement in Giotto's Manor where no one would find them or hear them. It was dark, and a small chandelier was lighting up the room.

«You don't need anyone, but me.»

Alaude turned his head to the side, breaking the kiss, and glared at Giotto who was above him. The Italian man just let out a small chuckle as he moved to his neck, kissing and sucking on the soft untouched skin which made the french man let out a soft moan.

«You're so cute.»

Giotto let his hand wander around, carrassing the soft skin below him before moving it up the nipple. He pinched the small nipple making Alaude gasp slightly in sureprise before playing with it.

«I will never let anyone touch you like this.»

He moved down to the other nipple and begun to suck on it hungrily as Alaude struggled with his chained wirsts. He was chained to the bed and prevented him from escaping. As he kept struggling, red marks begun to form onto his wrists.

«If someone does, I'll burn that person to ashes.»

Alaude bit his bottom lip in order to not let out his moans which displeaded Giotto. The Italian man bite on his nipple hard as he pinched the other one hard as well. This made Alaude tilt his head backwards and let out a small painful sound. Satsified of the respond he got, Giotto pulled away from Alaude's chest and moved up to his face, smiling brightly at him.

«You're mine.»

* * *

 **I hope you liked it~!^^**

 **Please review~**


End file.
